Fables de La Fontaine
by Miya Morana
Summary: Recueil de OneShots sur le thème des fables de La Fontaine. SlashYaoi
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Auteur :** Miya Morana

**Genre : **Il s'agit de one-shots yaoi, ou slash, tournant donc autour de relations sexuelles entre deux (ou plus !) hommes. (Qui a dit PWP ? ) Elles sont très _très_ sombres, pour la plupart. Vous êtes avertis, ne venez pas vous plaindre après.

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie ainsi que leur univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les Fables sont à ce très cher Jean.

**Note : **Ceci est un recueil de One-Shots sur le thème des fables de La Fontaine. À la base, Le Corbeau et le Renard était une réponse à un défi d'Ombre et Folie. Les autres sont venues d'elles-mêmes.


	2. Le Corbeau et le Renard

Le Corbeau et le Renard 

_Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché,_

_Tenait en son bec un fromage._

Harry Potter attendit patiemment que tous les membres de l'équipe soient sortis de la douche pour aller prendre la sienne. Il détestait partager sa douche avec ses coéquipiers, préférant de loin être seul. Il était d'une humeur exécrable de par le fait qu'il venait de se faire battre par cet abruti de Malfoy.

Une fois seul dans les vestiaires, le Survivant se déshabilla et pénétra sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il se lava entièrement, ignorant royalement son érection vibrante. C'était à cause de ça qu'il avait perdu. Comment voulez-vous vous concentrer lorsque le sombre, puissant et sexy professeur qu'était Snape arbitrait le match ? Le Slytherin était tout simplement bandant, assis sur un balai, et Harry n'avait pu ôter ses yeux des mains qui tenant fermement la longueur dure du manche à balai.

Il ferma les yeux en se remémorant l'image, le balai se transformant vite en l'érection de Harry dans son imagination. Il saisit son membre et commença de longs vas et viens, se représentant les mains de Snape sur lui. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et résonna dans la cabine de douche.

_Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché,_

_Lui tint à peu près ce langage :_

_"Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau._

_Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau !_

_Sans mentir, si votre ramage_

_Se rapporte à votre plumage,_

_Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois."_

Severus Snape se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette et se rhabilla. Il sortit des vestiaires des professeurs et se dirigea vers le château, passant pour cela devant la porte ouverte de ceux des garçons de Gryffindor. Ce qu'il entendit le figea sur place. Des gémissements. Snape finit par reconnaître la voix de son élève honni, Potter.

Le Maître des potions entra alors et se dirigea vers les douches, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la personne à arracher de tels sons au héros du monde sorcier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le découvrant seul en train de se toucher sous sa douche, les yeux clos. S'approchant, il réussit à comprendre quelques mots dans les gémissements de son élève.

« Mmmm... oui, professeur... professeur Snape, mmmm... »

Ainsi Potter fantasmait sur lui ? Cette idée amusa grandement le Slytherin. Que penseraient-ils, tous, s'ils savaient que leur sauveur, leur héros, le Grand Harry Potter fantasmait sur son vieux et graisseux professeur de potion ?

Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur son visage. Oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout le gosse était tentant, avec ses grands yeux verts si expressifs, ses muscles fermes sans être trop proéminents, son visage d'ange (un ange déchu, à en juger par l'air qu'il affichait) et son anatomie apparemment bien développée. Et ce serait là une dernière occasion d'humilier le gamin prétentieux, puisque celui-ci allait définitivement quitter Hogwarts d'ici un mois.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas baisé un Gryffindor, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il. Le dernier avait été Oliver Wood, dans ce même vestiaire. Son sourire se fit carnassier. Il savait exactement comment procéder pour séduire ces petits lions.

Il prit une expression choquée et lâcha un « Oh ! » surpris.

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il repéra son enseignant. Il rougit furieusement mais son sexe se fit encore plus chaud, plus gonflé et plus vibrant sous le regard chaud que l'homme posait sur lui. Un regard plein de... désir.

Puis Snape gémit, et c'était le son le plus excitant qu'il ait jamais entendu. La Voix, basse, chaude et vibrante prononça des paroles qui à elles seules auraient pu l'envoyer au septième ciel.

« Oh, Potter... Harry... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi... ça fait des mois que tu me hantes, vas-tu enfin me délivrer de cette douce torture par une autre encore plus agréable ? » mentit Snape avec conviction.

_À ces mots le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ;_

_Et pour montrer sa belle voix,_

_Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie._

Alors, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, Harry s'approcha de son professeur et, à titre d'essai, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme. Ce dernier répondit avidement, dévorant les lèvres de l'étudiant fourrant sa langue dans la bouche ouverte du jeune homme qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. En réponse, le Slytherin saisit la taille du garçon et la pressa contre ses hanches, tout contre son érection prisonnière du tissu de son pantalon, la pauvresse ne demandant qu'à se libérer pour se rendre ailleurs.

Les mains de Harry défirent à une vitesse effarante les boutons de la chemise de Snape et la lui retirèrent. Puis elles s'attaquèrent à celui fermant le pantalon qui glissa bien vite. Snape s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Il ne portait rien en dessous.

L'homme plus âgé appuya brusquement sur les épaules du Gryffindor qui glissa et se retrouva à genoux, face à face si l'on puit dire avec la preuve du désire de son enseignant pour lui. Immédiatement, Harry le prit en bouche.

Snape glissa ses mains dans les mèches mouillées du Survivant qui était en train de le sucer avidement. Il sentait la langue du Golden Boy s'enrouler autour de son membre, ses dents le frôler, et il dû reconnaître que, malgré le fait qu'il aurait quelques progrès à faire, le gamin était assez doué.

_Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : "Mon bon Monsieur,_

_Apprenez que tout flatteur_

_Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute :_

_Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute. "_

Le Slytherin songea un instant à se laisser jouir sur le visage de sa Némésis, l'humilier en l'abandonnant couvert de sperme, de _son_ sperme, mais y renonça bien vite. Il voulait posséder le gamin, le faire hurler de douleur et de plaisir, qu'il ait mal et en même temps se déteste pour aimer cette douleur. Alors Snape poussa brutalement l'adolescent en arrière.

« Tournez-vous, Potter. Mettez vous à quatre pattes devant moi, » déclara le professeur de sa voix basse, brûlante.

Le Survivant obtempéra aussitôt, présentant ses fesses charnues au Maître des potions. Il eut un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque Snape le pénétra sans aucune préparation, aucun avertissement. L'homme se mit à faire des vas et viens violents rentrant et sortant du garçon sans douceur, en grognant.

Les cris de douleur du jeune homme se transformèrent finalement en cris de plaisir, ces deux sensations étrangement liées alors que Snape, ses ongles plantés dans la chaire de ses hanches, son sexe donnant de grands coups de butoir dans son intimité, commençait à parler.

« Alors, ça te plait, hein, Potter, d'être pris, comme ça ? Ça te plait d'être à quatre pattes comme un bon chien-chien ? D'être enculé par ton professeur ? »

Et à chacune de ces questions, Harry, trop perdu dans ses émotions pour réfléchir, répondait « Oui ! Oh, oui... professeur... »

« Oui, en effet, 'professeur' ! Ça te plait, sale gosse arrogant, de savoir que tu bafoues encore une loi, ça t'excite, pas vrai ? De savoir que s'ils savaient, tous ces hypocrites que se prétendent tes amis, que tu te laisses posséder par ton vieux et détesté professeur de potion, ils ne t'adresseraient plus la parole ? Et ça va t'exciter encore plus de savoir que celui qui te baise a aussi baisé ton père et ton parrain, et même cette bête de Lupin, hein, pas vrai ? Sans oublier Malfoy père et fils, ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça t'excite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et inlassablement, Harry répondait « Oui ! », de fugitives images de Snape avec tous ces hommes passant devant ses yeux, ajoutant à la fois à son plaisir et à sa douleur, car les paroles de l'homme le blessaient.

Puis, Snape se tendit et éjacula avec force, profondément enfoncé en Harry. Le garçon jouit également, mais l'homme s'était déjà retiré. Il lâcha son élève, se releva et se rhabilla calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il sortit, laissant un Harry pantelant sur le sol de la salle de douche.

_Le Corbeau, honteux et confus,_

_Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus._

Alors seulement le Survivant réalisa. Il réalisa que Snape s'était servi de lui, que ces paroles avaient été humiliantes, et que lui, Harry Potter, s'était laissé faire, y avait même prit du plaisir. Et il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sous le jet continu de la douche, alors que son professeur regagnait tranquillement ses quartiers, un sourire satisfait affiché sur son visage.

Fin


	3. Le Loup et l'agneau

(Tome I à V)

**Le Loup et l'Agneau**

_La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure : _

_Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure. _

-Hogwarts, juin 1975-

Un Agneau se désaltérait 

_Dans le courant d'une onde pure. _

Severus Snape, âgé de 15 ans, entra dans la salle de bain des Préfets, qu'il fût heureux de trouver vide. Il se fit couler un bain dans l'espèce de piscine qui tenait lieu de baignoire et commença à se déshabiller lentement, prenant garde à ne pas trop toucher le dernier bleu qu'il devait à ces imbéciles de Black et Potter. Et il ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa position de Préfet pour les faire payer, protégés qu'ils étaient par ce Lupin, lui aussi Préfet.

Le Slytherin se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude, purificatrice. Il fit quelques brasses et revint vers le bord. Il attrapa une bouteille de shampoing pour cheveux gras tout en sachant que ça ne changerait rien : même propres, ses cheveux avaient l'air gras alors qu'ils étaient en réalités doux et soyeux.

Il plongea sous l'eau pour se rincer les cheveux et resta quelques minute en immersion totale, n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne remarquant pas une personne entrer d'une démarche féline mais presque nonchalante.

_Un Loup survient à jeun qui cherchait aventure, _

_Et que la faim en ces lieux attirait. _

Lucius Malfoy arrivait à la fin de sa dernière année d'étude. D'ici quelques jours, il allait fêter ses 18 ans et avait bien l'intension de mettre un puceau dans son lit pour l'occasion. Toute la question était : qui ?

Il donna distraitement le mot de passe et entra dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Ce serait une des dernière fois qu'il pourrait en profiter, bien qu'elle ne vaille pas celle du Manoir Malfoy, bien entendu. Sans remarquer que la baignoire était pleine (il était trop occupé à passer en revue tous les beaux mâles de l'école, vainement à la recherche d'un qui n'aurait pas déjà fini dans son lit), le blond déboutonna sa chemise et la lança sur une chaise. Il remarqua alors que des vêtements si trouvaient déjà.

_Qui te rend si hardi de troubler mon breuvage ? _

_Dit cet animal plein de rage : _

_Tu seras châtié de ta témérité. _

Severus émergea d'un coup de l'eau et secoua légèrement sa chevelure sombre avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à face avec le chef des Slytherin, le meneur, celui que tous craignaient et admiraient, le tombeur de ces dames et même de ces messieurs d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire ; Lucius Malfoy.

Ledit Lucius Malfoy observait attentivement le cinquième année qui venait d'émerger. Un torse pâle et fin, une peau laiteuse, des muscles discrets... pourquoi le petit génie des potions cachait-il un corps aussi appétissant sous ses longues robes noires si strictes ? Lucius eut un sourire carnassier. Il avait trouvé sa victime.

Le Préfet en Chef s'approcha sensuellement du bord de l'eau et s'accroupit, ses yeux d'un bleu si pâle fixés dans ceux, onyx, du garçon en face de lui.

« Tu me réchauffes mon bain, Severus ? Que c'est aimable à toi. Ça mérite une récompense... »

Il retira langoureusement son pantalon et passa les doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer noir.

_- Sire, répond l'Agneau, que votre Majesté _

_Ne se mette pas en colère ; _

_Mais plutôt qu'elle considère _

_Que je me vas désaltérant _

_Dans le courant, _

_Plus de vingt pas au-dessous d'Elle, _

_Et que par conséquent, en aucune façon, _

_Je ne puis troubler sa boisson. _

Severus, généralement maître de ses émotions, rougit furieusement. Lucius Malfoy connaissait son nom. Et il avait fort l'impression qu'il lui faisait une proposition. Pris d'un accès soudain de panique, le garçon aux yeux sombres attrapa une serviette qu'il attacha en vitesse autour de sa taille, sous l'eau, sortit de la baignoire, ramassa ses affaires et sortit en courant, tout en marmonnant :

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je vous laisse le bain Mr Malfoy. »

'Il va y avoir du boulot à faire', songea le blond, irrité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

_- Tu la troubles, reprit cette bête cruelle, _

_Et je sais que de moi tu médis l'an passé. _

Deux jours plus tard, Severus se réfugia dans une salle de classe vide, haletant. Il avait réussi à semer ces imbéciles de Gryffindor. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un bouger dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Alors, petit serpent, on a un problème ? » susurra une voix reconnaissable à son oreille.

Le garçon frissonna. Il avait passé deux jours à éviter un maximum le blond pour se retrouver à sa merci dans une pièce obscure du château, dans un lieu reculé où nul ne pourrait les surprendre...

Des bras fins mais forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une langue chaude frôla son oreille.

« Peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? » souffla le septième année au creux de l'oreille du garçon.

_- Comment l'aurais-je fait si je n'étais pas né ? _

_Reprit l'Agneau, je tette encor ma mère. _

Severus se dégagea de ces bras chauds et recula vers la porte.

« Non, merci beaucoup Malfoy, mais je pense que ça va aller, il est temps que je rentre à la salle commune, j'ai un devoir qui m'attend. »

Il fit volte-face et se saisit de la poignée de la porte. Il l'abaissa et tira... la porte resta fermée. Severus murmura un « Alohomora » qui n'eut aucun effet. Lentement, il tourna la tête et, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité des lieux, pu voir Lucius Malfoy, la baguette à la main, arborant un sourire suffisant.

_- Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère. _

Lucius avança calmement vers le jeune garçon et le coinça entre son corps brûlant de désir et la porte de bois.

« Allons, Severus... tu ne voudrais pas me quitter si tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres du blond frôlèrent celles du futur professeur de potion qui tremblait de tous ces membres.

_- Je n'en ai point. - C'est donc quelqu'un des tiens : _

_Car vous ne m'épargnez guère, _

_Vous, vos bergers, et vos chiens. _

_On me l'a dit : il faut que je me venge. _

Dans un ultime effort, il posa ses mains sur le torse de Lucius avec l'idée de le repousser.

« Non, Lucius, laissez-moi, s'il vous plait... » gémit-il presque, le cœur battant la chamade de peur... mais aussi de désir. Il luttait contre ça mais quand le blond frotta ses hanches contre les siennes et qu'il sentit l'érection du septième année frotter contre son ventre, son corps le trahit et le sang afflua pour faire gonfler son sexe. Il continuait à supplier, « Non, non... » mais les mains de Lucius étaient partout sur lui, déchirant ses vêtements, et sa bouche dévorait sa peau.

Les protestations de Severus furent de plus en plus faibles à mesure que son esprit disjonctait mais ne cessèrent jamais complètement.

_Là-dessus, au fond des forêts _

_Le Loup l'emporte, et puis le mange, _

_Sans autre forme de procès._

Il n'aurait pu dire comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos sur un pupitre, ni quand exactement Malfoy avait retiré ses vêtements. Toujours est-il qu'il se tenait là, les jambes largement écartées, sous le regard dévorant du blond.

Le Slytherin plus âgé admira un instant cette pure image de débauche avant de poser sa main sur l'intimité du garçon. Il le pénétra d'un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, se délectant des gémissements de Severus qui semblait toujours vaguement protester mais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

L'idée que son partenaire, si excité – il pouvait le voir - ne soit pas totalement consentant le faisait jubiler. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son membre tendu, pénétrant la chaire étroite du jeune Snape. Il se mit vite à faire des vas et viens que son partenaire accentua de mouvements du bassin absolument délicieux. Rapidement, Severus jouit, ses muscles se serrant autour de son sexe, et Lucius jouit à son tour. Il se retira, un sourire satisfait affiché sur son beau visage.

Lorsqu'il fut revenu sur terre, le plus jeune fusilla son partenaire du regard, se releva, se rhabilla et partit et claquant la porte (qui s'était ouverte sans aucune difficulté cette fois-ci).

Lucius prit tout ce temps. Il était très fier de s'être encore une fois prouvé que ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy l'a. Il se savait très fort à ce jeu-là, or ne dit-on pas que la raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure ?

Fin


	4. Le Lion et le Moucheron

(Tomes I à V) Le Lion et le Moucheron 

_"Va-t'en, chétif insecte, excrément de la terre! " _

_C'est en ces mots que le Lion _

_Parlait un jour au Moucheron._

Voldemort jubilait intérieurement sur son trône, dans son grand Manoir. Il avait réussi. Il avait capturé le seul être qu'il ait à craindre, ce sale gamin protégé par Dumbledore, ce gosse qui lui avait échappé tant de fois. Il avait capturé Potter.

Ses Death-Eaters devaient le lui amener d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Voulant être sûr de son petit effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et s'inspecta méticuleusement dans son miroir. La potion que lui avait préparé Snape avait parfaitement marché.

Il avait toujours la peau pâle, mais elle n'était plus d'un teint cadavérique. Un nez fin et droit se plantait au centre de son visage parfait. On lui aurait donné maximum 35 ans, et non pas ses 71. L'iris de ses yeux était toujours rouge sang, mais cela ajoutait à son charme et, lorsqu'il était en colère, personne ne pouvait soutenir son regard.

Celui qui fut autrefois Tom Riddle se réinstalla sur son trône et eut un sourire machiavélique lorsqu'on amena le jeune homme à ses pieds. Le garçon avait été battu, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ses serviteurs avaient dû s'amuser un peu avec lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard recelait une indifférence totale, voir même de l'ennui.

Furieux, Voldemort indiqua d'un geste à ses serviteurs de sortir et s'adressa au Survivant.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir pénétrer seul dans mon Manoir et arriver jusqu'à moi sans te faire repéré ? Ridicule petit insecte, je vais enfin pouvoir t'écraser, comme tu le mérites. Mais avant, je te laisse admirer. Regarde le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute sa gloire, toute sa beauté et toute sa puissance, parce que c'est la dernière chose que tu verras ! »

_L'autre lui déclara la guerre. _

_"Penses-tu, lui dit-il, que ton titre de Roi _

_Me fasse peur ni me soucie ? _

_Un boeuf est plus puissant que toi : _

_Je le mène à ma fantaisie. " _

Comme le Dark Lord s'était levé, il surplomba le Gryffindor de toute sa hauteur. Harry réfléchi à toute vitesse et ne trouva qu'un seul moyen de sauver sa peau. Il se releva et tint tête à l'assassin de ses parents.

« Ne me tuez pas. Je peux encore vous être utile. Je peux, si vous le désirer, devenir votre esclave, j'accomplirai vos quatre volontés, je vous en prie, My Lord. »

Et à ces mots, Harry s'agenouilla. Voldemort eut un ricanement désabusé.

« Allons, Potter, qu'aurais-je à faire d'un serviteur de plus ? Tss tss tss... Je te pensais plus malin que ça, gamin ! »

« Mais aucun de vos Death-Eaters ne vous donnera la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir votre ennemi agenouillé à vos pieds, faisant tout, absolument tout ce que vous ordonnez. Je vous donnerai mon corps, je vous donnerai du plaisir... l'idée d'avoir Harry Potter, le protégé de Dumbledore, se laissant baiser avec enthousiasme ne vous excite pas ? »

_A peine il achevait ces mots _

_Que lui-même il sonna la charge, _

_Fut le Trompette et le Héros. _

Voyant le désir luire dans les prunelles sangs du Mage Noir, Harry su qu'il avait frappé juste. En réponse au geste de l'homme, Harry s'approcha, toujours à genoux, et défit le pantalon du Dark Lord qui tomba sur le sol. Il fut on ne peut plus impressionné par la taille du sexe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme il était grand !

Le jeune homme de 17 ans posa ses lèvres sur la chaire intime de son ennemi et suçota doucement. Puis il laissa sa langue caresser toute la longueur du membre chaud avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Les mains du Dark Lord s'étaient enfoncée dans ses cheveux et l'obligeaient à accélérer le rythme de ses vas et viens, des paroles fusaient de la bouche de l'assassin.

« Oh, oui, vas-y Potter, suce-moi, de toutes tes forces, je sais que t'aimes ça sale putain, sucer ton ennemi, tu le veux depuis longtemps, pas vrai, ça t'excite cette situation, ça te plait d'être à la merci du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps... »

Et tendit qu'il parlait, Harry massait ses testicules, le léchait, le mordait, laissait filer sa frustration et sa haine à travers cette acte. Bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jouit dans sa bouche et il se força à tout avaler.

_Dans l'abord il se met au large ; _

_Puis prend son temps, fond sur le cou _

_Du Lion, qu'il rend presque fou. _

Aussitôt, il se releva et embrassa le cou de l'homme, lui défaisant sa chemise de ses doigts habiles. Il caressa le torse de Voldemort, lécha ses tétons, laissa sa langue s'égarer dans le nombril de Riddle. Il pouvait sentir, sous son menton, le membre chaud et humide du Dark Lord recommencer à durcir sous ses caresses habiles.

Des mains puissantes le firent remonter et commencèrent à le déshabiller, parcourant sa peau avec frénésie. Lorsque sa main se referma sur l'érection du jeune homme, Voldemort eut un sourire torve.

« Alors Potter, ça t'excite d'avoir les mains qui ont tué tant de monde sur ton corps, d'avoir un assassin nu en face de toi et de répondre à ses ordres, hein ? Je veux te voir te toucher, te voir assis sur mon trône, tes doigts enfouis dans ta chaire, tes yeux posés sur moi... oh, tu me rends fou Potter, toute cette débauche, toute cette sensualité ne sont qu'à moi et moi seul. Tu m'appartiens Potter. »

Harry, qui avait obéi, gardait ses yeux fixés sur le sexe de l'homme en face de lui alors qu'il remuait ses propres doigts en lui.

_Le quadrupède écume, et son oeil étincelle ; _

_Il rugit ; on se cache, on tremble à l'environ ; _

_Et cette alarme universelle _

_Est l'ouvrage d'un Moucheron. _

Le regard enfiévré, Voldemort s'approcha de lui, lui retira ses mains de leurs occupations et retourna le garçon, de façon à ce qu'il soit les mains posées sur les accoudoirs du trône, les fesses tendues vers lui. Il saisit les hanches de Potter et s'enfonça en lui, arracha un cri de douleur au Gryffindor qui se mua vite en cris de plaisir.

Tous deux gémissaient, hurlaient, alors que le sexe de l'homme plus âgé rentrait et sortait de Harry à grands coups, et une main vint se poser sur l'érection du jeune homme pour la caresser.

« Tu aimes ça, hein, pas vrai ? Te faire baiser par un homme de presque 50 ans ton aîné ! Tu aimes sentir mon sexe entrer en toi, te ravir, encore et encore, tu aimes ça, hein ? »

Puis l'homme fut incapable de parler trop occupé à crier et à gémir. Les Death-Eaters de l'autre côté de la porte entendaient tout et écoutaient avec un plaisir pervers leur Maître violer, croyaient-il, le dernier des Potter. Plusieurs se touchaient d'ailleurs au son de ces cris de plaisir.

_Un avorton de Mouche en cent lieux le harcelle : _

_Tantôt pique l'échine, et tantôt le museau, _

_Tantôt entre au fond du naseau._

Puis, le Dark Lord jouit, profondément enfouit en Harry. Mais il n'en avait pas assez, loin de là. Son érection ne diminua même pas. Il écarta le garçon, s'assit sur son trône et ordonna au jeune de venir sur ses genoux. Harry obtempéra et vient se mettre à cheval sur son ennemi.

Lentement, sensuellement, il s'empala sur le sexe dressé de Voldemort. Des petits cris de plaisir s'échappaient de sa gorge, trop faibles pour couvrir les mots de l'homme.

« Oh, oui Potter, c'est ça, c'est si bon, je sais que tu aimes ça, hein ? Sale petite pute, c'est si bon... vas-y Potter, bouge tes hanches... »

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître, » répondit le garçon qui avait passé ses bras autour du cou du Seigneur des Ténèbres et commençait à onduler du bassin, des décharges de plaisir fusant dans tout son corps.

_La rage alors se trouve à son faîte montée. _

_L'invisible ennemi triomphe, et rit de voir _

_Qu'il n'est griffe ni dent en la bête irritée _

_Qui de la mettre en sang ne fasse son devoir._

Voldemort griffait le dos du garçon, mordait son cou et gémissait de plaisir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le monde sorcier tout entier puisse voir, à cet instant, leur soi-disant sauveur.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et les lécha, les mordit, en força l'entrée avec sa langue. Là, il commença une danse infernale avec celle de son nouvel esclave qui répondit avec ferveur.

Les ongles du garçon s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et il pouvait sentir de minces filets de sang couler mais il n'en avait cure.

_Le malheureux Lion se déchire lui-même, _

_Fait résonner sa queue à l'entour de ses flancs, _

_Bat l'air, qui n'en peut mais ; et sa fureur extrême _

_Le fatigue, l'abat : le voilà sur les dents. _

Harry bougeait son bassin à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Enfin, Voldemort jouit en lui et le Gryffindor saisit l'occasion. Alors que l'apogée du Seigneur des Ténèbres se prolongeait, il resserra ses mains sur le cou de l'homme et l'étrangla. Le Dark Lord suffoqua, le liquide chaud coulant toujours de son sexe, et Harry jouit enfin, au moment où le Mage Noir rendit son dernier soupir.

Le Survivant se releva, pantelant. Il se rhabilla lentement et saisit sa boucle de ceinture à deux mains, activant le portoloin qui devait le ramener au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_L'insecte du combat se retire avec gloire : _

_Comme il sonna la charge, il sonne la victoire, _

Il apparut au milieu du salon où il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'affala sur le canapé. Se relevant, il arbora un grand sourire pour leur signifier sa victoire et sauta dans les bras de tous ses amis qui criaient de joie. La menace de Voldemort était écartée à tout jamais.

Ce soir-là, ce fut la fête à Grimmauld Place. Tous les membres de l'ordre, Snape compris, étaient rassemblés. L'alcool coula à flot et personne ne resta sobre. Hermione dansa sur la table avec Remus sous les rires de l'assemblée et les regards noirs de Ron, et Harry fut tiré hors de la salle par quelqu'un qui le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

_Va partout l'annoncer, et rencontre en chemin _

_L'embuscade d'une araignée ; _

_Il y rencontre aussi sa fin. _

Au lendemain matin, le Survivant se réveilla dans les bras de Severus Snape. Il inspira profondément et serra l'homme contre lui. Les souvenirs de la soirée étaient plutôt flous, mais il se rappelait que des mots d'amour avaient enfin été échangés. Pour le reste, tant pis, ils pourraient toujours recommencer !

Severus se réveilla et adressa un sourire tendre à son amant. Harry l'embrassa doucement.

« Bonjour, amour. »

_Quelle chose par là nous peut être enseignée ? _

_J'en vois deux, dont l'une est qu'entre nos ennemis _

_Les plus à craindre sont souvent les plus petits ; _

_L'autre, qu'aux grands périls tel a pu se soustraire, _

_Qui périt pour la moindre affaire._

Fin 


	5. Le Villageois et le Serpent

(Tomes I à V) Le Villageois et le Serpent 

_Esope conte qu'un Manant, _

_Charitable autant que peu sage, _

_Un jour d'Hiver se promenant _

_A l'entour de son héritage, _

_Aperçut un Serpent sur la neige étendu, _

_Transi, gelé, perclus, immobile rendu, _

_N'ayant pas à vivre un quart d'heure._

Remus se promenait dans les rues de Londres, sur le manteau de neige qui recouvrait le sol en ce froid soir de décembre. Il songeait que sa vie était bien morne, depuis la fin de la guerre. L'ordre aillant été dissout, le loup-garou vivait à présent seul à Grimmauld Place. En effet Harry lui avait laissé cette maison lorsqu'il était parti s'exiler en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut un corps étendu sur la neige, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les cheveux de l'inconnu étaient si blonds qu'ils se confondaient presque avec la neige. En deux foulées, Remus fut auprès du jeune homme et reconnut son ancien élève, Draco Malfoy. Son coeur se serra. 

_Le Villageois le prend, l'emporte en sa demeure, _

_Et sans considérer quel sera le loyer _

_D'une action de ce mérite, _

_Il l'étend le long du foyer, _

_Le réchauffe, le ressuscite. _

Remus ramena le garçon chez lui et alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée. Il déposa le Slytherin sur un canapé et l'enroula de couverture. Il le soigna tant bien que mal et le jeune homme reprit connaissance mais demeura très faible. Draco souffrait. Il gémissait de douleur régulièrement et était incapable de se tenir debout ou de se nourrir seul.

Le loup-garou finit par reconnaître le mal qui rongeait le blond. Il avait été empoisonné. Un poison horriblement douloureux et vicieux. La seule chose à faire pour guérir de cette concoction était d'avoir un rapport sexuel. A cette seule pensée, le loup en Remus se réjouit et son corps lui rappela combien il était attiré par le dernier membre de la famille Malfoy, mais sa conscience l'empêcha de profiter d'un malade.

Mais la pleine lune approchant, l'état du garçon s'aggrava et Remus dû se résoudre, pas totalement à contrecœur, à passer à l'acte. Le loup-garou s'approcha, les yeux brûlant de désir, du corps pâle allongé sur le canapé. Il faisait ça pour sauver le garçon, se disait-il. S'il ne le faisait pas, Malfoy mourrait, se dit-il, alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements.

L'ancien Gryffindor retira les couvertures dans lesquelles le corps chaud et fiévreux se débattait. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du blond. Draco se débattit faiblement, mais Remus parvint à la lui retirer. Il caressa de la paume de sa main gauche le torse fin, ses doigts jouèrent avec les tétons du jeune homme. Sa main droite, elle, commença à défaire la fermeture du pantalon. De ses deux mains, lentement, sensuellement, il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes fines et musclées qu'il caressa doucement au passage.

Les gémissements plaintifs s'étaient peu à peu mués en gémissements de plaisir. Les mains expertes de Lupin caressaient ce corps pâle, cette peau crémeuse et douce. Il lui retira son caleçon noir, libérant l'érection naissante du garçon.

Décidé à faire apprécier cette expérience au malade autant que possible, le loup-garou commença à lécher le membre du Slytherin. Il le suça, massa ses testicules et sentit le sexe se dresser, grossir et durcir dans sa bouche. Il donna un dernier coup de langue sur le gland et s'attaqua à la suite du programme.

Il déboucha le pot de lubrifiant posé sur la table basse et s'en enduisit les doigts. Il prépara soigneusement le blond, le pénétrant d'un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois. Des soupirs et gémissements de plaisir sortaient à présent des lèvres pleines de Draco qui se tortillait dans le canapé.

Puis Remus lubrifia soigneusement sa virilité et s'allongea au-dessus du blond. Il inspira profondément et pénétra lentement le garçon, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence une fois totalement enfoui en lui. Mais le Slytherin commença à onduler du bassin et le loup-garou perdit le contrôle. Il amorça des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, arrachant des petits cris au jeune homme sous lui. Il glissa une main entre leur deux corps et saisit le sexe de Draco.

Tout ceci était trop pour le Slytherin qui jouit dans la main de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier, sentant les muscles du Malfoy se contracter autour de son membre dur, poussa un cri d'extase en se déversant en Draco. Il s'effondra et tous deux s'endormir aussitôt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_L'Animal engourdi sent à peine le chaud, _

_Que l'âme lui revient avec que la colère. _

_Il lève un peu la tête, et puis siffle aussitôt, _

_Puis fait un long repli, puis tâche à faire un saut _

_Contre son bienfaiteur, son sauveur et son père. _

Remus eut droit à un réveil des plus brutal : il fut violement balancé en bas du canapé par un blond furieux qui lui criait dessus.

« Comment avez-vous _osé _? Vous êtes répugnant ! Vous avez profité de moi, espèce d'animal ! »

« Draco, attendez, je vais vous expliquer, calmez-vous ! »

« Que je me calme ? Alors que vous venez de profiter de mon corps ? Vous m'avez pour ainsi dire violé ! Je vais porter plainte, on vous jettera à Azkaban, c'est là où devraient être un animal dans votre genre, avec les criminels comme mon père ! »

_Ingrat, dit le Manant, voilà donc mon salaire ? _

_Tu mourras. A ces mots, plein de juste courroux, _

_Il vous prend sa cognée, il vous tranche la Bête, _

_Il fait trois Serpents de deux coups, _

_Un tronçon, la queue, et la tête. _

_L'insecte sautillant cherche à se réunir, _

_Mais il ne put y parvenir. _

La colère montait en Remus au fil des paroles vindicatives du Slytherin. Il venait de sauver ce stupide enfant gâté et voilà comment il était remercié ? En étant insulté ? Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à mesure que la lune montait. Il aurait prévenu le gosse en temps normal, serait allé s'enfermer en prenant sa potion, mais la haine farouche qui grondait en lui, induite par les paroles du blond, l'en retint.

Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge et il amorça sa transformation, coupant court à la diatribe de l'ingrat garnement. Puis le loup se tint devant Malfoy, grondant.

Le jeune homme déglutit et recula prudemment. Mais pas assez vite. Le canidé se jeta sur lui, le griffa, le mordit jusqu'à l'os, tant et si bien que le Slytherin y perdit sa tête. Littéralement. L'animal s'approcha du cadavre et en arracha les parties génitales avant de s'allonger au milieu de ce bain de sang, rongeant consciencieusement le sexe du garçon.

_Il est bon d'être charitable ; _

_Mais envers qui ? c'est là le point. _

_Quant aux ingrats, il n'en est point _

_Qui ne meure enfin misérable._


	6. L'Huître et les Plaideurs

(Tome I à V) L'Huître et les Plaideurs 

_Un jour deux Pèlerins sur le sable rencontrent _

_Une Huître que le flot y venait d'apporter : _

_Ils l'avalent des yeux, du doigt ils se la montrent ; _

_À l'égard de la dent il fallut contester. _

Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini erraient dans les couloirs sombres de Hogwarts lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit venant d'un recoin sombre. Quelqu'un tentait vainement de se dissimuler mais n'y parvenait pas. Harry maudissait des centaines de fois Ron ! Ah, si seulement le rouquin n'avait pas déchiré par mégarde sa cape d'invisibilité, jamais il ne se serait fait repérer par les deux Slytherin qui avançaient maintenant vers lui. « Mais qu'avons-nous là, mon cher Draco ? » « Un petit lion bien loin de sa tanière, il me semble. » « C'est qu'il m'a l'air bien appétissant, le lionceau. » « Oui, on en mangerait ! » Harry commença très légèrement à paniquer en voyant les regards avides et lubriques des deux garçons. Sa peur se trouva justifiée lorsque ses vêtements disparurent sous un sortilège du blond. 

_L'un se baissait déjà pour amasser la proie ; _

Draco fixait avidement cette chaire mise à nue par ses bons soins, s'apprêtant déjà au festin. Il fit un pas en avant, retirant prestement la ceinture que retenait son pantalon. 

_L'autre le pousse, et dit : Il est bon de savoir _

_Qui de nous en aura la joie. _

_Celui qui le premier a pu l'apercevoir _

_En sera le gobeur ; l'autre le verra faire. _

Blaise l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir. Son regard avide qui errait sur le corps du Survivant se fit dangereux lorsqu'il le tourna vers son camarade.

« Attends ! Il me paraît évident que nous ne pourrons pas l'avoir tous les deux, je refuse de partager ce genre de chose! Le plus logique serait que celui qui l'ait repéré le premier le prenne et que l'autre regarde. »

_- Si par là on juge l'affaire, _

_Reprit son compagnon, j'ai l'oeil bon, Dieu merci. _

« C'est évident ! » répondit Draco tout en continuant à défaire son pantalon. « J'ai une excellente vue, c'est moi qui l'ai repéré, c'est moi qui vais m'en régaler ! » Et il laissa tomber son pantalon.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent à la vue de la bosse qui déformait le boxer du blondinet et, malgré lui, son corps réagit, envoyant du sang dans son membre qui commença doucement à se redresser.

« Et en plus il semblerait que je ne lui soit pas indifférent. Que c'est intéressant... »

« Si... si tu m'approches, Malfoy, je hurle ! »

_- Je ne l'ai pas mauvais aussi, _

_Dit l'autre, et je l'ai vue avant vous, sur ma vie. _

Zabini répondit à la remarque du Gryffindor par un sort de silence et se tourna vers Draco.

« Tu rêves mon vieux, je l'ai vu bien avant toi, je le jure sur mon honneur de Slytherin. » Il retira également son pantalon. « Et je lui fais encore plus d'effet que toi. »

Ce qui était assez vrai, le sexe de Harry était à présent à moitié dur, même s'il était mort de peur.

_- Eh bien ! vous l'avez vue, et moi je l'ai sentie. _

« Blaise, la ferme et regarde ! Le petit lion sera pour moi, on ne contredit pas un Malfoy ! »

Les deux Slytherin commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de baiser Potter.

_Pendant tout ce bel incident, _

_Perrin Dandin arrive : ils le prennent pour juge. _

_Perrin fort gravement ouvre l'Huître, et la gruge, _

_Nos deux Messieurs le regardant. _

C'est à ce moment que résonnèrent des bruits de pas. Harry cru tout d'abord que son salut était arrivé mais déchanta très vite lorsqu'il aperçut son pire cauchemar mais aussi son fantasme secret, le sombre et puissant Severus Snape.

Le Maître des potions n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les explications de ses élèves, son regard brûlant fixé sur le corps nu devant lui.

Harry, sous ce regard si chaud, se sentit durcir. Son sexe se dressait fièrement devant lui, un pur appel à la débauche.

Voyant l'effet qu'il faisait au garçon, le professeur eut un sourire en coin. Il défit lentement sa robe sous les regards médusés de ses élèves avant d'ôter sa chemise, puis son pantalon. Il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Snape s'avança et plaqua le garçon contre le mur. Il le souleva légèrement et passa les jambes du jeune homme autour de ses hanches. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Harry lança ses bras autour du cou du Maître des potions et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violement, se dévorèrent passionnément.

« Oh, Potter, si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé de vous prendre, comme ça, contre un mur... » gémit l'homme. « Si vous saviez comme ça m'excite de vous savoir à ma merci, de savoir que vous ne pouvez même pas appeler à l'aide, de savoir que deux autres élèves nous regardent, durs, alors que je vais te baiser violement contre la pierre. » Et il joignit le geste à la parole, pénétrant le Survivant.

Même si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, Harry gémissait et criait de plaisir. Il sentait son professeur aller et venir en lui, chaque coup de reins l'écrasant contre le mur de pierre froide. Il sentait les mains chaudes de l'homme serrant ses fesses. Il entendait les mots de Snape chuchotés - ou plutôt gémis - de cette voix basse et sensuelle. Et il voyait Malfoy et Zabini qui les observaient. Ils avaient baissé leur caleçon et se masturbaient en les regardant eux, Snape et lui, baiser comme des bêtes contre un mur.

Car l'ancien Death-Eater émettait vraiment des bruits bestiaux. Des grognements et des cris accompagnaient chacun de ses coups de bassins qui étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents.

Le Gryffindor jouit dans un cri silencieux, le liquide blanc et chaud jaillissant entre leurs deux corps et à cette vision, Snape donna encore un coup de reins et éjacula, profondément enfoui en Harry.

_Ce repas fait, il dit d'un ton de Président : _

_Tenez, la cour vous donne à chacun une écaille _

_Sans dépens, et qu'en paix chacun chez soi s'en aille. _

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retira du corps pantelant du garçon qui s'affala sur le sol. Il s'approcha des deux élèves de Slytherin qui n'avaient pas encore joui et posa sa main droite sur le sexe de Malfoy, sa main gauche sur celui de Zabini. De deux rapides mouvements de poignet, il les fit venir.

Puis il se retourna vers Harry qui l'observa. Le corps nu de l'homme, couvert de liquide blanc sur chacune de ses mains ainsi que sur le ventre, transpirait tellement la puissance et le sexe qu'il commençait déjà à redurcir.

Snape eut un sourire torve. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya leurs vêtements vers ses appartements. D'un second, il rendit sa voix à Potter dont les halètements se firent alors entendre. Enfin il se pencha, prit le garçon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre en lançant aux deux élèves derrière lui :

« Rentrez vous coucher, maintenant, il se fait tard. »

_Mettez ce qu'il en coûte à plaider aujourd'hui ; _

_Comptez ce qu'il en reste à beaucoup de familles ; _

_Vous verrez que Perrin tire l'argent à lui, _

_Et ne laisse aux plaideurs que le sac et les quilles._


	7. Phébus et Borée

(Tomes I à V)

**Phébus et Borée**

_Borée et le Soleil virent un Voyageur _

_Qui s'était muni par bonheur _

_Contre le mauvais temps. (On entrait dans l'Automne, _

_Quand la précaution aux voyageurs est bonne) _

Blaise Zabini, Slytherin de septième année, se tenait près de lac avec son meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier, allongé sur la petite crique de sable à l'ombre d'un sortilège (il ne voulait surtout pas ruiner son teint blanc parfait), soupirait.

« Je m'ennuie, » se plaignit-il.

Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, –fort heureusement avant que les deux amis n'aient rejoint officiellement son camp- Draco, dernier Malfoy du nom (son père avait rendu l'âme lors de la dernière bataille) ne cessait de trouver le temps long. Blaise avait bien tenté de le distraire, mais les deux élèves se connaissaient trop bien pour réussir à mettre un peu de piquant dans leur vie sexuelle –car ils étaient amants depuis longtemps. Et puis les nuits de folie, ça n'empêchait pas Draco de s'ennuyer toute la journée.

Le blond soupira profondément, puis le silence se réinstalla entre les deux comparses. Ce qui leur permit de capter une conversation des plus... intéressantes.

« Quand je dis non, c'est non, Seamus. » C'était la voix de Potter.

_Il pleut ; le Soleil luit ; et l'écharpe d'Iris _

_Rend ceux qui sortent avertis _

_Qu'en ces mois le manteau leur est fort nécessaire ; _

_Les Latins les nommaient douteux pour cette affaire. _

_Notre homme s'était donc à la pluie attendu : _

_Bon manteau bien doublé ; bonne étoffe bien forte._

La voix de Finnigan lui répondit d'un ton passablement agacé.

« Mais enfin, Harry, ça fait trois mois qu'on sort ensemble ! »

De toute évidence, les deux Griffondors ignoraient l'existence de la petite crique juste en dessous d'eux, sinon ils n'auraient pas abordé un tel sujet à voix haute.

« Et alors ? » répondit Potter. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu attends plus de moi que je ne peux te donner ? Ce qu'on a tous les deux, ça me convient très bien, à moi ! »

« Mais est-ce que tu penses de temps en temps à moi ? A combien ça me frustre que tu refuses de passer à l'acte ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! »

« Et quand le seras-tu, hein ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est peut-être dur pour toi, Seam', mais si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu accepterais le fait que je ne sois pas prêt à perdre ma virginité... »

« Et bien peut-être que je ne t'aime pas vraiment, » répondit froidement Finnigan. « Ecoute, Harry, tu es un garçon formidable mais je suis un adolescent, avec des besoins, et je ne peux pas attendre cent sept ans que Môsieur arrête de faire la pucelle effarouchée... et puis Dean n'arrête pas de me tourner autour, de me faire des propositions... je suis désolé, Harry, mais je sais que lui au moins ne me fera pas tourner en bourrique comme toi. »

Un silence choqué suivit ces paroles.

« Tu me quittes ? » murmura Potter d'un air désabusé.

« Oui. » Et les deux Slytherins purent entendre les pas de Finnigan s'éloigner vers le château. Dix minutes plus tard, ceux de Potter partirent dans la direction opposée.

_Celui-ci, dit le Vent, prétend avoir pourvu _

_A tous les accidents ; mais il n'a pas prévu _

_Que je saurai souffler de sorte _

_Qu'il n'est bouton qui tienne : il faudra, si je veux, _

_Que le manteau s'en aille au Diable. _

_L'ébattement pourrait nous en être agréable : _

_Vous plaît-il de l'avoir ? - Eh bien, gageons nous deux, _

_(Dit Phébus) sans tant de paroles, _

_A qui plus tôt aura dégarni les épaules _

_Du Cavalier que nous voyons._

« Alors comme ça Potter, le sexe symbole de Poudlard, est vierge ? » fit remarquer Blaise en haussant un sourcil. Draco s'était redressé pour lui faire face, et arborait un large sourire pervers.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? » demanda le brun.

« Un pari ? » fit le blond, carnassier.

Blaise acquiesça, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus lubrique.

« Le premier qui réussit à mettre Potter dans son lit. »

_Commencez. Je vous laisse obscurcir mes rayons. _

_Il n'en fallut pas plus. Notre souffleur à gage _

_Se gorge de vapeurs, s'enfle comme un ballon, _

_Fait un vacarme de démon, _

_Siffle, souffle, tempête, et brise en son passage _

_Maint toit qui n'en peut mais, fait périr maint bateau : _

_Le tout au sujet d'un manteau._

Les deux Slytherin passèrent la semaine qui suivit à observer Potter, ses habitudes, ses faits et gestes. Ils étaient tous deux plus que déterminés et échafaudaient dans leurs cervelles perverses des plans diaboliques –réalisables ou non- triant les bonnes idées des mauvaises.

C'est un samedi soir que le premier d'entre eux passa à l'action, espérant sûrement prendre son camarade de Maison de vitesse. Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu-un-nombre-incalculable-de-fois, se rendait comme à son habitude à la salle de bain des Préfets (comme quoi ça servait d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis respectivement Préfet et Préfète en Chef) pour profiter d'un bon bain bien relaxant lorsqu'il tomba sur Zabini au détour d'un couloir. Blaise était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur et le fixait avec un air goguenard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? » grogna Harry, ennuyé du contretemps qui l'empêchait d'aller se plonger dans l'eau savonneuse qui semblait l'appeler.

_Le Cavalier eut soin d'empêcher que l'orage _

_Ne se pût engouffrer dedans. _

_Cela le préserva ; le Vent perdit son temps : _

_Plus il se tourmentait, plus l'autre tenait ferme ; _

_Il eut beau faire agir le collet et les plis._

Le Slytherin ne perdit pas son temps. Se décollant du mur, il approcha Harry d'un pas sûr, son sourire ayant pris une allure des plus perverses. Le Gryffondor fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retrouver le dos collé au mur. Fichus murs qui n'étaient jamais aux bons endroits aux bons moments.

Zabini plaça ses deux mains contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage d'Harry, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Alors, Potter, ça te dirait un peu d'action ? » demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui du Survivant. Avant même que Harry n'ai pu répliquer un bon « Ça va pas la tête ! » ou encore le traditionnel « Mais t'as fumé quoi ? », le Slytherin pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son rival, et certains autres parties de son anatomie contre le bas-ventre de Harry. Ce dernier se débattit, tentant de donner un bon coup de poing à son agresseur, mais Zabini emprisonna ses mains entre ses longs doigts souples, tandis que de l'autre main il commençait à ouvrir le pantalon du Lion terrorisé.

_C'est presque trop facile,_ se dit Blaise, une fraction de seconde avant de se prendre un coup de genou bien placé. Sous le coup, le Slytherin lâcha sa proie et recula, plié en deux de douleur.

Harry profita de l'opportunité pour s'enfuir en courrant et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

_Sitôt qu'il fut au bout du terme _

_Qu'à la gageure on avait mis, _

_Le Soleil dissipe la nue, _

_Recrée, et puis pénètre enfin le Cavalier, _

_Sous son balandras fait qu'il sue, _

_Le contraint de s'en dépouiller. _

Le Gryffondor s'appuya contre la porte de la salle d'eau, reprenant son souffle et priant pour que Zabini ne connaisse pas le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à cette pièce. Il colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois, guettant des bruits de pas. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne plus rien avoir à craindre, –c'est-y pas beau, la naïveté gryffondorienne ?- le jeune homme alla se faire couler un bain et commença à retirer ses vêtements.

Des odeurs voluptueuses s'élevaient de la petite piscine alors que les différents produits pour le bain se mélangeaient à l'eau bien chaude qui la remplissait. Les Elfes de Maison devaient avoir ajouté de nouveaux produits, car une fragrance épicée venait chatouiller les narines de Harry alors qu'il entrait lentement dans l'eau. Le Gryffondor ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Le comportement de Zabini le préoccupait pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord parce que merde ! qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à ce Slytherin visqueux de poser ses sales pattes sur lui ? Ensuite parce que ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il savait que Harry était gay, ce qui voulait dire qu'automatiquement, Malfoy le savait aussi. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Et aussi parce que par conséquent, si c'était Zabini et non Malfoy qui s'en était pris à lui de cette façon, cela signifiait que Malfoy devait être trop dégoûté à l'idée d'embrasser Harry, ce qui était bien dommage vu que le blond avait les fesses les plus sexy du château, des mains fortes et élégantes, une voix suave qui vous envoyait des frisson jusque dans..._Mais à quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser, moi ? _s'effraya soudain Harry, sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller alors qu'une image de Draco Malfoy en train de l'embrasser fougueusement lui traversait l'esprit. _Je ne suis PAS attiré par Malfoy !_ se fustigea-t-il. _Ce n'est pas possible !_

Draco estima que le Gryffondor était resté assez longtemps dans la petite piscine pour que les effets de la potion qu'il avait ajouté aux produits pour le bain aient commencé à se faire sentir. Caché dans une des cabines de douches, il observait Potter depuis un petit moment déjà. Silencieusement, il sortit de sa cachette alors que le brun regardait de l'autre côté et s'approcha de la porte de la pièce, qu'il ouvrit doucement pour la refermer avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Harry sursauta lorsque la porte se referma, et fit volte-face avec la crainte de se trouver nez-à-nez avec Zabini. Ce qu'il vit était bien pire. Malfoy se tenait là, debout, dans une paire de pantalons moulants noire et une chemise blanche déboutonnée sur le haut, et le sexe de Harry fit un léger bon à cette vue. _Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit !_ geignit intérieurement le Survivant, tout en notant l'air un peu ennuyé sur le visage du blond. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est bandant quand il est grognon !_

« Potter... » lâcha Malfoy, en se massant distraitement la nuque d'une main. « Bon, je suis un peu pressé, j'ai pas le temps d'attendre que t'ais fini, alors je suppose qu'on peut bien partager un bain... » fit-il.

En temps normal, Harry aurait réagi au quart de tour, repérant tout de suite que le comportement de son rival n'était pas naturel. En temps normal. Là, il était bien trop préoccupé par son érection cachée par la mousse du bain pour pouvoir penser de façon cohérente. Sa première idée était de laisser sa place au Slytherin et de s'enfuir, mais cela donnerait au blond l'opportunité de voir la _situation_ actuelle du Gryffondor, aussi ce dernier se résigna-t-il à rester dans l'eau.

Malfoy retira sa chemise, dévoilant à Harry de superbes pectoraux sculptés par le Quidditch. Harry pensa à refermer sa mâchoire qui pendait. Ce type était vraiment _canon _! Puis Malfoy retira son pantalon, sous lequel il ne portait rien. Harry se força à détourner le regard de l'engin de belles proportions qui s'offrait à sa vue, les joues en feu.

Malfoy pénétra dans l'eau et fit quelques brasses, frôlant à plusieurs reprises Harry qui restait figé sur place, au centre du bassin. Au bout d'une minute il s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Harry se tendit, sentant presque le souffle du blond sur sa nuque. Une voix basse qui lui envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu es tendu, Potter. Tu sait ce qu'il te faudrait ? Un bon massage. » Et alors qu'il prononçait ce dernier mot, Malfoy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et commença doucement à le masser.

Harry aurait pu bouger, se dégager, mais ce contact était tellement _bon_, tellement _excitant_ qu'il se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à laisser échapper un petit soupir d'aisance. Il ne vit pas le sourire du Slytherin à ce son.

Malfoy descendu un peu le long de ses biceps, et Harry cru sentir une paire de lèvres douces frôler sa nuque. Le second baiser fut un peu plus franc, et Malfoy passa ses bras autour du torse de Harry avant de venir lui embrasser la mâchoire. Harry tourna légèrement la tête et posa de lui-même ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. Tout son corps était comme électrisé, les moindres contacts de la peau du blond sur la sienne le faisaient brûler de désir. Les deux jeunes homme échangèrent plusieurs baisers passionnés, le Slytherin jouant délicatement avec les tétons de sa victime d'une main, caressant le ventre de Harry, juste au dessous du nombril, de l'autre.

Ce dernier sentait bien dans son dos l'érection de sa Némésis, et cela l'excitait encore davantage. Il n'était plus maître de son corps et se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon par les mains expertes du blond. Aussi, lorsque la main sur son ventre vînt se saisir de son sexe, Harry pencha la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Malfoy, soupirant de volupté. La main fit quelques vas et viens, pendant que l'autre se posa sur sa hanche, puis sur sa fesse gauche, avant de venir s'insinuer là où nulle autre main ne s'était jamais aventurée.

Harry ne se tendit qu'un tout petit peu lorsqu'un doigt pénétra son intimité, mais les caresses que lui prodiguait le blond étaient trop exquises pour qu'il ait vraiment mal. Malfoy lui suçait obligeamment le cou tout en déplaçant un peu _le_ doigt qui déjà donnait du plaisir au Gryffondor. Ce doigt fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième, puis un troisième. Harry haletait de plaisir, les yeux mi-clos. Puis les doigts se retirèrent pour être remplacés par quelque chose de bien plus volumineux.

Harry émit tout de même un cri de douleur lorsque Malfoy le pénétra. Le blond n'usait plus d'aucune douceur, et il commença aussitôt à donner de violents coups de reins, tenant Harry par la taille, ne lui prodiguant donc plus aucune caresse. Malgré cela, le brun était au bord de l'extase. Il agrippa le bord de la petite piscine pour se stabiliser alors que chacun des violents vas et viens venait heurter sa prostate. Bien vite, le Survivant sentit l'extase monter, et il finit par éjaculer dans un long râle de volupté. Il sentit ensuite Malfoy se répandre en lui avant de se retirer brusquement.

Une voix s'éleva soudain du bord de la petite piscine.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. » Le ton était mi-amusé mi-énervé. Harry se retourna d'un coup et fut estomaqué de voir Zabini debout devant eux, les bras croisés, un air un peu grognon sur le visage. Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Malfoy alors qu'il ressortit de l'eau et enfila son pantalon.

« Je gagne toujours. Et tu as manqué quelque chose, Blaise, c'est un bon coup, » déclara le Préfet des Slytherin en jetant sa chemise sur ses épaules. Les deux amis sortirent de la pièce en ricanant, laissant un Gryffondor ébahi et un peu humilié derrière eux.

_Encore n'usa-t-il pas de toute sa puissance. _

_Plus fait douceur que violence._


End file.
